Things That Go Off With A Bang
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Third in the 'Things' series. Abby takes a bean bag down to Gibbs' basement to watch him work, but things don't go quite the way she planned. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**Things That Go Off With A Bang**

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: Most definitely M

Set:Third in the 'things' series. A few weeks after 'Things That Come Together' but this is pretty much stand alone.

Disclaimer: NCIS, it's characters and everything associated with it don't belong to me...not sure they'd want to admit to owning the idea though, that is clearly mine :p

* * *

Watching Abby saunter down the stairs to his basement, Gibbs couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in question.

"You plannin' on getting comfy Abbs?" he asked, looking at the black bean bag she had thrown over her shoulder.

It was more like an extra large pillow, almost as big as her, and Gibbs wondered where exactly she intended on putting it. He was also positive that if she laid out on it on the floor of the basement he would barely be able to concentrate on what he was working on.

"Yep!" She took the last several steps down to ground level and threw the bag down on the floor. "I figured if you're gonna be down here for a while then so am I...and you know how much I love watching you use your hands."

"I remember you sayin' something about that at least once yeah..."

They'd been together just under two months and in that time Abby had never refrained from being vocal with the things about him that turned her on. Whether it was when he was driving her half out of her mind in bed, or when she was just sitting cuddled up to him on the couch, she never held back on her need to tell Gibbs how he made her feel.

He smiled and walked over to her, recalling how the night before she had taken his larger hands in hers and plastered them to her naked body. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched and how much pressure to use to have her moaning and grinding against him. Their relationship still had the flourish of newness but Gibbs had made a point to get to know her body intimately, and he never wasted the opportunity to touch and worship her every chance he got.

"What if I need to go up the stairs for something?" Gibbs asked, looking down at where she'd placed the bean bag right in front of the stairs, the expanse of it completely blocking access to the steps.

Abby closed the remaining distance between them, her fingers trailing down over his t-shirt covered chest to settle on his waist. She grinned when his eyes wandered down to her chest, her nipples visible through the tight fitting t-shirt. His lustful gaze sent a surge of desire straight between her legs, the ache that only he could bring about from deep within her starting a steady beat and bringing on a rush of moisture.

Only Gibbs could turn her on so much and so fast with just a look.

"You'll need to get past me first...and there's a toll," she finally answered, her voice so thick she was almost purring.

Her nerve endings sparked to life and her heart began pounding in her chest at the arrogant half grin he gave her.

"A toll huh?" He put his hands into his pockets, searching for any loose change. "Haven't got any money on me."

"Oh it's not money I want...and with what I have in mind, you won't be wanting to get passed me anyway."

Easing her hands down the outline of his body from his waist, over his hips and down his legs, Abby sat down on the bean bag, her face level with his groin.

"Is that so?" Gibbs groaned as he looked down on Abby, her tongue flicking out to moisten her lips when she smiled impishly at him.

"Uh huh, pretty sure I can make you forget about whatever it is you think you need from upstairs."

Sliding her hands around the back of his thighs she drew him closer, her fingers tracing invisible patterns up and down his legs.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat when she lifted her hands higher and around to the front of his pants, beginning to massage him through the fabric. He watched Abby moving, the small beans contained underneath her shifting as she molded them around her to sit higher and closer to him.

Lowering his zipper, she slipped two fingers inside his pants to slowly stroke him. Abby knew it wouldn't take much to make him hard, they had become so in tune with each other's body that she could easily get him off quickly or she could prolong his pleasure and tease him for a while.

It had been her intention to watch him work for a while, to study him as he used his hands on the pieces of wood, visualizing and remembering how it felt to have him touch her all over and leave her a quivering mess. Abby had wanted to slowly build her arousal as well as his, before tempting him into an offer she knew Gibbs couldn't refuse.

When it came to sex, they were both always willing, it was just a matter of what mood they were in and how long they could hold out before giving in completely.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna get much work done," Gibbs ground out, reaching for the button of his cargo pants.

He pushed them down to his ankles and Abby couldn't help but stare at his evident arousal now trying to break free of the confines of his boxers. She shimmied closer to him so she could nuzzle into his groin, her teeth nipping at the material covering him and feeling his hardness underneath her touches.

Gibbs groaned and smoothed his hand over her soft dark hair, his hips involuntarily jerking forward when Abby slipped a hand along the inside of his thigh and up into the bottom of his boxers to gently cup him and run a finger up his erection.

"Abby..."

Grinning up at him, Gibbs' restraint evident in his clenched jaw, Abby slowly lowered his boxers, leaning forward to kiss the still hardening length. Using her tongue, lips and fingers she teased, stroked, licked and sucked until he was fully swollen, her hands gripping onto the firm globes of his ass as she pleasured him.

She could tell the stages of his arousal not only by the way he moved but the sounds he made. He'd let out long groans to start with as his need was building, only to be replaced by growls when he either wanted to be inside her body or mouth, which changed to grunts as he thrust inside her, working towards his orgasm.

Right now the drawn out groans that echoed through the basement told Abby she could work him a bit more before he'd seek entrance inside her.

"Step back a bit," she told him, halting her movements over him.

From where she was sitting she was too low to take him completely in her mouth, so she shifted forward and onto her knees, using Gibbs' discarded pants underneath her.

"Abbs...you'll hurt your knees..." he trailed off with a guttural groan as she took the head of his cock in her mouth, her tongue slowly trailing over it and removing the pre-cum.

"Want you inside me Gibbs," she murmured against his hot flesh when she let him drop from her mouth. "But I need a taste first, love the way you feel against my tongue."

Gibbs moved his feet further apart, lowering himself slightly so Abby could take him into her mouth more and to take some of the pressure off her knees on the hard floor.

He shed his t-shirt, his hands gently resting on top of her head as she took him in a bit at a time, her tongue driving him crazy as it slid up the underside and over the tip of him with each upward movement of her mouth.

Gibbs looked down on her, her dark hair caressing him as she bobbed up and down, her red lips taking him inside as she slid along the length of his shaft.

"Not gonna be able to hold out if you keep going Abbs."

Gibbs' fingers that were tangled in her hair gently wiped it away from her face so he could watch on as she devoured him. He loved the feeling of being buried deep inside her body but the warmth of her mouth, the slick firm caresses of her tongue along his dick and the way she swirled it around the tip, edging him closer as she traced all the ridges and curves and licked every inch of him was enough to test his patience.

Her soft lips gently worked him, increasing suction until she halted her movements and focused her attention on the throbbing head, nibbling softly and willingly lapping up the taste of him. With a final flick of her tongue Abby moved her mouth away from him and sighed happily when she looked up to see his dazed expression watching her.

Lying back on the bean bag Abby took in the sight before her. Gibbs was completely naked, his powerful legs tensed, thigh muscles bulging as he fought to keep himself upright, his straining cock swollen, his chest heaving with pent up desire...it was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

Abby had deliberately changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt so that getting out of them would be easy, but the wetness now growing between her thighs was incentive enough for her to keep them on no longer.

Dragging her pants down she watched Gibbs' cock twitch when she was exposed to him, her scent strong in the still room. Once she'd thrown the sweatpants aside her t-shirt quickly followed, her lack of underwear exposing her bare skin to him.

Her paleness contrasted against the blackness of the huge bean pillow and just as he had been during their first time together Gibbs found himself completely enthralled by her beauty. She was all softness and curves, her body made for him alone to lose himself in, and he would never of tire of touching and looking at her.

Using his discarded clothes to kneel on, Gibbs positioned himself between Abby's legs before bending forward to slowly lick along her slick folds. Abby instantly took hold of his head and bucked up against his face, feeling him drag his tongue along her again, tasting her before he suckled gently on her clit.

Abby spread her legs further apart and Gibbs slipped his hand under her backside to hold her up to his mouth. His hot breath caressed her and she gasped frantically for air as he angled her up higher so he could push his tongue further inside her.

Because of Gibbs' position on his knees, his face buried down between her thighs, Abby took in the long expanse of his back, the muscles rippling all the way from his ass up to his shoulders as he gripped onto her.

She wanted to run her hands over him and touch his skin but the constant barrage of sensations running through her with each plunder of his tongue left her incapable of doing anything but moaning his name as she thrust up against his teasing lips and tongue.

Abby cried out in frustration when Gibbs withdrew his mouth from her, his hands quickly taking hold of her waist so he could lift her up. He picked up the bean bag and tilted it on its side quickly, looking for any sawdust that might have stuck to it and shaking it off. Luckily Abby had put it in a spot that he'd cleaned barely minutes ago so it was clean and he didn't need to worry about her getting any splinters.

Realizing what he had in mind Abby laid out on her stomach on the bean bag, which was now considerably higher due to being placed on its side. Her legs fell on either side of the bean bag, her ass in the air as her upper body pressed forward into the soft material underneath her.

Gibbs walked up to stand behind her, easing a finger through her soaked flesh before pushing it inside her. Abby squirmed and tried to move back and get more friction but Gibbs quickly removed his finger and gripped onto her hips tightly as he eased himself inside her.

Abby clenched onto the top of the bean bag, her fingers tight as Gibbs slowly pushed forward. She contract and fluttered around him as she accepted all of him, the feel of him filling and stretching her making her release an ecstatic moan of desire as her body began to fall apart.

"God Gibbs, I'm gonna come...so hard..."

He started moving in her instantly, knowing she was so close to her orgasm he thrust into her hard and fast. Gibbs couldn't help but draw almost all the way out of her then slam back in; the sight of his cock, coated in her slickness and disappearing inside her almost enough to send him spiralling over the edge.

Abby's screams of pleasure gained in volume as Gibbs relentlessly stroked into her, the material of the bean bag rubbing against her adding to the stimulation between her legs. Her heart threatened to burst through her chest, her gasps for oxygen frantic in among her loud moans as Gibbs drove into her.

With several more deep plunges Abby cried out her release, her internal muscles clenching around him like a vice and the rest of her body tensing before she collapsed forward.

Gibbs fought to not let go and spill himself inside her, the way she squeezed him making it even more difficult, but he was determined to have her utterly boneless and satiated underneath him before he gave in to his own needs.

He leaned over her, his lips gently trailing up her spine then over the cross tattoo covering her back. He murmured softly against her skin, telling her how she made him feel and growling that she was his, tonight and forever. He lightly caressed his fingers up and down her sides to try and calm her, his touches leaving goose bumps in their wake.

As her breathing began to slow Abby felt Gibbs slip from her, only too aware that he hadn't relented to his own orgasm. His recovery time may have been a bit longer than some of the younger men she'd been with, but his stamina to sometimes hold himself back and give her as much pleasure as he could before giving in to his own body's needs never failed to amaze her.

"You were right," he whispered next to her ear, "definitely don't want to get passed you."

Abby sighed happily and tried to get to her feet, Gibbs helping her to stand on shaky legs. She took in the sight of his engorged cock, realizing that it must be nearing painful for him, and couldn't help but feel a sense of deep love at the way he always made sure she was taken care of.

He pulled her into his arms, his erection digging into her stomach as he brushed his lips tenderly over hers several times.

"Love you, Abbs," he whispered against her mouth.

When he gently slipped his tongue in between her lips one hand settled on her waist while the other reached up to cover her breast. He held the supple weight of it in his palm, rolling her nipple under his finger and tweaking it gently as it pebbled.

Abby's entire body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending sparking back to life after her release as Gibbs lifted his other hand and repeated the same action on her other breast.

"Love you too, Gibbs, more than anything," she smiled when their kisses came to an end.

She rested her hands on his waist, partly to keep herself standing but also to bring their lower bodies even closer. Gibbs rubbed his hardness against her, his hands still focused on her breasts until he reached behind her to throw the large bean bag back over to lay flat on the floor.

Looking over her shoulder, Abby broke away from him and crouched down to sit on the bean bag before reclining back, shuffling her backside to get comfy, and so Gibbs had enough room to lay between her legs.

Her body was still trying to recover from her first climax but the sight of him above her, all solid male and all hers, quickly had her arousal climbing again, the heavy ache coming from deep from within her core once again building.

Gibbs wasted no time before settling down between her thighs, nudging his hardness through her sensitive folds and making Abby gasp with each passing.

Resting his elbows on either side of Abby's shoulders, Gibbs fisted handfuls of the bean bag within his fingers as he let Abby guide him inside her, her fingers massaging him as he gradually sank deeper.

When he was completely buried Abby wrapped her legs around his back and arched up against him, her arms linking around his neck.

Gibbs nuzzled into the curve of her neck and shoulder, nipping at her skin when she tilted her pelvis up and he slipped in a little further.

"Abbs...you feel amazing...so warm, so wet...don't think I'll ever get used to how good you feel around me."

"You feel pretty good yourself there Marine, so big and hard..." she whispered, her last words punctuated with a moan, her hips thrusting up into him.

Abby knew Gibbs never needed reassurance about his body or what he could do with it, but she also knew it didn't hurt to stroke his ego a bit and tease him. He was fully aware of the hold he had over her, and from the way he began to move in her she could tell it had only served to further heighten his arousal.

With each thrust Abby could feel herself sticking to the material of the bean bag, the sweat coming from her heated body and the moistness Gibbs had generated between her legs pooling underneath her.

Gibbs lifted his upper body so he could look at her, the bulk of his weight now resting on his arms. As his hips pistoned forward into her, his fingers gripped even tighter to the bean bag underneath, his hazy blue eyes staring intensely into her emerald ones.

He kissed her lips quickly before his strokes became faster, the sounds of the small beans rolling under her soon combining with the noises of their flesh sliding together and their cries for their orgasms filling the room.

Just when Abby felt herself lingering over the edge, Gibbs' powerful plunges into her became more erratic and his low growl practically ordered her to let go, she heard and felt the bean bag start to give way underneath her.

The loud pop of it splitting, followed by the rush of the small white beans and the tearing of the material even more as Gibbs continued thrusting into her, sent Abby into a confused state between amusement and arousal.

Gibbs, however, was not stopping for anything. The beans continued to spill out onto the floor with each of his drives forward, some of them spurting up above them as puffs of air were pushed out from within the bag.

Abby let out a combination of a moan and laugh as the small white beads fell down over their rocking bodies...she couldn't fault him for being dedicated to achieving his goal, nor did she want him to stop.

All it took was a few more strokes inside her before she was screaming out Gibbs' name, her back arching up into him and every muscle gripping onto him as he shuddered on top of her, his release washing over him in a blinding flash of light.

Breathing heavily Gibbs collapsed off to the side of Abby, kissing her shoulder tenderly as he tried to gather his bearings. She kept her legs wrapped around him, wanting him to stay inside her as their bodies slowly started to come down from their high.

Both of them remained silent for a few moments, exchanging light touches and kisses on each other's skin as they trembled through the aftershocks.

"Well that was fun," Abby giggled, turning to face Gibbs and picking out a few of the white beans from his ruffled silver hair.

Gibbs gently slipped from her body, pulling Abby to his side and sending more of the small white balls all over the floor.

"Guess I got a little excited," he grinned, looking at the large rip above her head. "Sorry about your bean bag."

"Don't be," Abby sighed contently, her hand wandering over his chest and through the rough hair. "It was worth every cent, trust me."

"We'll have to look into getting something a little sturdier if we're gonna try that again," he chuckled.

His hands smoothed down over her back, pressing his lips to her forehead before pushing himself to sit up and take in the damage.

"Plenty more bean bags where that came from," Abby joked, sitting up beside him. "Let's clean this up later, come take a shower with me."

Gibbs glanced over her, unable to hold back a smirk at her tousled hair, several small beads tangled within it, and her glistening skin still flushed with the effects of their joining. She looked thoroughly ravished and orgasmed out, and Gibbs felt a surge of masculine pride and satisfaction that he'd been the one to put her in that state.

He got to his feet and held out his hands to her, curving them over Abby's ass as he pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"Shower sounds good, someone wore me out too much to do any work down here anyway."

Abby pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck as her arms wove around him. "Wearing you out is my favorite thing to do Gibbs, you should know that by now."

"It's my favorite thing for you to do as well," he teased, drawing back from her to lead her up the stairs. "And as far as paying a toll goes, that's one I'm willing to put out for any time."

Abby nudged his arm playfully at his insinuation; whatever obstacles their relationship may encounter over the coming weeks, months and years, she doubted their desire to be physically in tune with each other would ever be one they'd need to worry about.

Between them, she and Gibbs had lots of fantasies they wanted to explore and give in to, and Abby was more than willing to come up with more if they ever ran out.

The End.


End file.
